Seven Deadly Sins and Virtues
by softlavender
Summary: [One-Shots Pecados Capitales] Ira Sentimiento descontrolado de odio y enfado, estos pueden manifestarse como negación vehemente de la verdad, tanto hacia los demás como hacia uno mismo.


**Seven Deadly Sins and Virtues**

 **Notas de la Autora:** Hola, ¿qué tal?, soy softlavender y a decir verdad podría considerarme relativamente nueva en el Fandom de Digimon ya que es la primera vez que me animo a publicar en este espacio de Fanfiction, hago enfasis en relativamente porque esta saga es una de mis preferidas de la infancia; pero para mi la que se lleva las palmas y mi corazoncito de niña de primaria y por mucho es nada más ni nada menos que Digimon Tamers (por lejos mi consentida y la primera que ví, si antes que Digimon Adventure aunque lo duden n.n). Como podrán ver este fic se centrará en Beelzemon/Impmon por el simple hecho que es mi digimon favorito aunque Terriermon y Gomamon no se quedan atrás.

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon (Tamers) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos creadores. El proposito de esta historia sin fines de lucro es de entretener a quien la lea.

* * *

 **~~ Ira ~~**

 _Sentimiento descontrolado de odio y enfado, estos pueden manifestarse como negación vehemente de la verdad, tanto hacia los demás como hacia uno mismo._

Que bien se sentía, finalmente se encontraba libre de aquella impotencia con la que siempre había lidiado, ese pesar de saberse que no era capaz de lograr nada por sí mismo; su otra identidad, despreciable e insignificante había quedado en el pasado, el patético Impmon se había desvanecido de este plano para dar lugar al poderoso Beelzemon. Al fin y al cabo, solo los más fuertes eran dignos de reafirmar y continuar con su existencia en este mundo.

Debía de admitirlo, le había llevado tiempo e inclusive dudo, pero finalmente accedió a la propuesta de Chatsuramon.

— ¿Te refieres a Guilmon y los demás digimons? — tenía que reconocer la generosidad llegando hasta a rayar en lo ingenuo e infantil del digimon tipo virus, atributo que tanto él Impmon ahora Beelzemon como Guilmon compartían, y como olvidar a su dichoso camarada aquel niñato llorón, Takato.

— Camaradas ¿eh? Ai, Makoto…— el señor demonio emitió un gruñido bajo, mientras posaba sus ojos rojos en su brazo izquierdo, allí se encontraba la prueba latente y palpable de su yo anterior, esa pañoleta roja, vestigio de que alguna vez fue Impmon. De nuevo ese sentimiento de nostalgia y anhelo lo invadía por completo. Ai y Makoto, aun ahora seguía pensando en ellos, le dolía tanto saber que él siempre fue algo reemplazable para los mellizos, tan rápidamente le habían olvidado; Chatsuramon se había encargado de enseñarle la cruel realidad.

— Y es por eso que nunca debí albergar esperanza alguna. — dijo en voz baja mientras esbozaba una sonrisa melancólica.

De repente ese ínfimo instante de consideración hacia aquellos digimon Guilmon, Renamon e incluso Terriermon con quien tenía una que otra riña y en las que el enano de orejas enormes para el colmo salía ganado, se transformó en un profundo resentimiento derivado de sus temores más profundos. ¡¿Por qué él no fue capaz de desarrollar de un vínculo tan valioso con sus tamers?! ¿Acaso nunca fue Impmon importante para Ai y Makoto?

—¡Que patético! — exclamó Beelzemon con furia mientras pisaba el acelerador de Behemoth, su infalible motocicleta. Seguía inconscientemente refiriéndose a sí mismo como Impmon.

¡Que más daba! Después de todo nada les debía a aquellos sujetos, jamás solicito su ayuda. ¡Vaya grupo de tontos, olvidando por completo su orgullo de digimons y actuando como meras y simples mascotas! Que humillante que aquello que más aborrecía, reflejado en esos gaznápiros hubiesen sido en algún momento sus benefactores, Renamon salvándole la vida, Guilmon siempre generoso a pesar de los malos tratos por parte de él, hasta Calumon acompañándole en ocasiones para hacerle olvidar su soledad.

Cumpliría la misión impuesta por el Deva, eso estaba más que claro, les demostraría a esos ingenuos que no necesita de esos ridículos lazos de amor y confianza que tanto gustaban de restregarle en el rostro siempre que tenían la oportunidad; continuaría con su cometido hasta que los recuerdos de Makoto y Ai se desvanecieran y dejasen de atormentarle y herirle constantemente. Los mataría uno a uno, hasta satisfacer estas enfermizas y a la vez tan necesarias razones que tenía de desaparecerlos del mapa, no solo aniquilaría a esos niños consentidos y a sus digimons mascotas, sino que también se encargaría de desaparecer a esos petulantes Devas y a sus sobrevalorados e insípidos Dioses.

—Después de todo, —murmuro Beelzemon con una sonrisa siniestra. —qué clase de Dios hace un pacto con el mismísimo Demonio.

* * *

 _Bueno, ¿Qué tal les pareció?, yo por mi parte estoy sorprendida ya que es la primera ocasión en que me animo a escribir con una trama tan obscura. Será una saga de 14 one-shots aproximadamente. Como podrán notar recientemente acabo de volver a ver Digimon Tamers (si estoy pasando por una crisis Nostalfag) y me dije a mi misma,-Mi misma, contribuye aportando tu granito de arena y escribe sobre el gran Impmon/Beelzemon y sus tamers Ai y Makoto ya que de ellos hay tan poquito TwT, es una pena ya que esos tres realmente tienen mucho potencial para sacar buenas historias._

 _Procurare actualizar los fines de semana, eso si mis actividades regulares (ya sean académicas, deportivas y/o familiares) no interfieren, pero lo bueno es que de este fic si tengo una idea muy bien cimentada. ;)_

 _Sin más por el momento les agradece de antemano la personita tras el monitor xD. Nos leemos proximamente, al menos eso espero._


End file.
